Sleepover
by SwirlyDragonfly
Summary: Axel, Roxas, and Demyx decide to have a sleepover. This could get crazy...
1. Credit Cards and Snacks

Discalimer: For the whateverith time, I don't own kingdom hearts.

**Sleepover**

**Chapter 1: Snacks and Movies**

"8 Pm, it's Showtime." Demyx said and as if right on cue a knock came at his door. He answered it, "Axel, Roxas, come on in."

"Nice place you've got here Demyx" Axel said as he looked around at the various fish tanks.

"I got the thing you asked for Demyx," Roxas said with a smirk.

"You know Saix is gonna kill you."

"Not if he doesn't find out."

"How'd you get it?" Axel asked.

"Well early in the morning, I 'bumped into him' and then around noon I 'bumped into him' again."

"So in the morning you took his wallet, and later you put it back after getting his credit card. That's ingenious." Axel said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's order some Chinese!" Demyx said.

"I'll call them" Axel said as he picked up the phone.

Hello China House how I help you today sir?

"Yeah I'd like to place an order for delivery."

What you like?

"Let's see I'd like an order of steamed dumplings, crab goon wonton, 7 orders of gold fingers, 12 orders of teriyaki beef, some fried rice, 3 orders of sweet and sour shrimp, an order of Chinese vegetables, and.," He put his hand over the receiver, "What else?"

Roxas took the phone, "And also one of every Cantonese and Szechuan specialties."

Axel took the phone back, gave the man the credit card number and address, "that's the address, got it memorized?" and hung up.

"Are we really going to eat that much?" Demyx asked.

"No but who cares, we're not paying for it." Roxas smirked.

"Let's watch a movie while we wait." Demyx said.

"Which one?" Roxas asked.

"How about the 40-year-old-virgin." Axel suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Said Demyx.

This was going to be one crazy night…

**Ha ha Saix got his card stolen, if this chapter seemed a little slow, sorry about that. The next one's going to be much better (can you say crank calls?) Swirly out -**


	2. Crank calls

**Sleepover**

**Chapter 2: Crank Calls**

The food arrived about a half hour into the movie. The three guys ate and watched the rest of the movie.

"Hey guys it's almost 10, and we haven't even done anything 'fun' yet." Demyx complained.

"Well do you have something in mind?" Axel asked.

"How about crank calling?" Roxas suggested.

"Oh yeah that'd be sweet." Demyx smirked, "Can I go first?"

"Sure." Roxas handed the phone to Demyx.

Demyx punched in the first number that came to mind…

"Hello?"

"Knock knock"

"What?"

"Ding Dong"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Joe"

"Joe who?"

"Joe momma that's who!" Demyx hung up.

"Who was that?" Axel asked.

"The superior."

"Well Demyx no offence or nothing but, that was pretty lame… here, let me show you how it's done." Roxas took the phone and dialed Vexen's number.

"Hello?"

Roxas put on a girl voice, "Even this is your mother, where have you been! Why haven't you called!"

"Oh I'm sorry mommy, but they make me work so hard here. I just haven't had time"

"You should be sorry, when you come home you're getting a big spanking and then it's strait to bed with you mister!"

"Yes mommy"

"Well mommy has to go now. Oh I almost forgot, your refrigerator's running so go catch it!" Roxas hung up.

"He actually called you mommy?" Demyx was surprised.

"Yeah, honestly how gullible can you be?"

"Ok move out of the way amateurs, let Axel show you how it's done." He picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Larxene, who is this?"

"One two Freddy's coming for you, three four lock your door, five six grab the crucifix, seven eight gonna stay up late, nine ten…"

"Who are you?"

"NEVER SLEEP AGAIN, MUHAHAAHAAAHAA" Axel hung up.

"You know she'll electrocute your ass if she ever finds out." Demyx commented.

"That was great, do another one Axel." Roxas said.

"Hello"

Speaking in a very quiet voice, "Can you hear me now?"

"What?"

A little bit louder, "Can you hear me now?"

"Not really"

Normal voice, "Can you hear me now?"

"Yes"

"Good, Marluxia."

"Who is this how do you know who I am?"

"Seven days."

"What!"

"You have seven days."

"Oh my god I knew I shouldn't have watched that movie!" goes into a fetal position.

Axel hung up, "That was awesome!"

"That was priceless," Roxas added.

"I wanna call someone." Demyx dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi there."

"Is this a telemarketer?"

"Umm no actually this is—"

"Listen buddy, I don't know what you're trying to sell but I ain't buying it!"

"But I!"

"Shut up you people make me sick. Always calling around dinner time saying you wanna sell me stuff and you can't even pronounce my name right! So do me a favor and go shoot yourself in the head you stupid &$!" the phone was slammed.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"Zexion, man that guy's moody…"

"Hey Roxas are you feeling bold tonight?"

"What do you mean by that Axel?"

"I mean I'm going to call a 'service line' using Saix's card, put you on the phone and you crank them." Axel said as he dialed the hotline number

"Oh I gotcha, this should be entertaining." He took the phone.

"Hey there you big strong man. Are you ready for the ride of your life?"

"Yes I'd like a large one topping and does that come with breadsticks?"

"What's that slang for?"

"Let me rephrase that, you must be new here; I'd like long hoagie hold the swiss."

"What!"

"A large sundae topped with nuts."

"Sir I think you have the wrong hot line. If you give me a couple minutes I'll redirect you to a gay erotic hotline."

"Wait you mean this isn't Zippy's delivery service?"

"This is a sex hotline you dumb ass."

"Alright then send a hoe over to my house."

"We're just a PHONE service, that's different then getting a hooker."

"Stupid hoe biscuit."

"Excuse me, what'd you call me? That's it I'm coming over, what's your name and where do you live. Never mind I can find out from your credit card, I'm coming over so don't you move." Click

Axel was almost in tears from laughing so hard, "You called her a hoe biscuit that was priceless!"

"Oh man, Saix is going to have a really bad night!" Demyx laughed.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Sleepover**

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?**

"So what should we do next?" Roxas asked.

"Well no sleepover's complete without at least one game of truth or dare." Demyx answered.

"That sounds fun, can I ask first?" Asked Axel.

"Go ahead." Demyx answered.

"Alright; Demyx, truth or dare?"

"I say, dare."

"I dare you to put on a facial mask."

Demyx walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later, emerged with some green gunk on his face and cucumbers on his eyes. "This stuff smells, how do girls wear these things?"

"I don't know," Axel answered, "But it's your turn to ask."

"Ok Axel truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to paint your toenails."

"What color?"

"I'll let you pick; I have blue, aquamarine, turquoise, indigo, sky blue, baby blue, hot pink, silver, gold, and red."

"Red I guess. Just one question, why do you have nail polish?" Axel asked as Demyx handed him the nail polish.

"I stole them from Larxene; except for the pink one, that's Marluxia's. Aren't you glad you asked?"

"I bet Larxene got pretty mad when you took them." Roxas said.

"Oh she doesn't know; she thinks that she just keeps 'misplacing' them."

Axel wiggled his toes, "You didn't tell me that it was glittery polish."

"I didn't know. Anyways it's your turn again."

"Well neither of us has asked Roxas yet, so Roxas truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Aww man that's lame; both of us have picked dare." Demyx whined.

"It's not lame if you ask him the right question. Roxas, do you like Namine?"

Roxas' face turned slightly pink, "What makes you ask that?"

"You like her." Demyx teased.

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Not even a little?" Axel asked.

"Well I err umm that is."

"Come on Roxas its truth you have to answer," Demyx said.

"Well I sorta-have-had-a-crush-on-her-for-a-while-now," Roxas said as fast as humanly possible. His face was beat red. "Anyways, back to the game; Axel truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the numa numa dance on a live webcam."

Demyx pulled the cucumbers off of his eyes, "Now this is something I gotta see."

A few minutes later Axel was in front of the camera doing the numa numa; (I don't feel like typing the song so if you don't know the words just google it) afterwards it was his turn…

"Demyx truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to egg and TP the superior's office; oh and in the event he catches you, moon him." Axel handed Demyx a pendant, which was actually a small camera. He turned on the tv, "This pendent will show us everything you do."

Demyx put it on and headed to the superior's office with a dozen eggs and a couple rolls of toilet paper. By the way he still has the green facial mask on) He knocked on the door, when no one answered he entered. It was dark. First he threw the dozen eggs at the wall; then he hung TP streamers from the ceiling and all along his desk. Then he heard a sound and turned around to come face to face with Xemnas…

"You there who are you?" Xemnas asked.

Demyx quickly turned around and mooned him; then ran like hell.

Meanwhile at Demyx's house…

"That was great." Roxas said.

"Yeah, did you see the look on the boss' face?"

Demyx ran in and locked the door behind him. "So what'd you think?"

"That was hilarious! Good thing you had that mask on or he would've known it was you."

"Oh I forgot I was wearing it," he ran into the bathroom and washed it off, "Alright then, Roxas truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll say dare this time."

"I dare you to call Namine up and tell her you like her!" Demyx dialed the phone.

"But wait hold on a sec."

"It's ringing," He handed it to Roxas.

"Hello?"

"Umm hi there Namine."

"Oh hello Roxas, it's very late, is there something I can do for you?"

"Well I just called up to say one thing; and after I say it I'm hanging up."

"Umm ok, what is it?"

"I love you." Roxas didn't hang up.

"…"

"Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Well sorry I bothered you, good night."

"Good night, and by the way I like you too." Namine hung up.

Roxas was silent.

"Roxas, you ok?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine."

"So what'd she say?" Demyx asked.

"That's really none of your business." Roxas answered.


	4. Girls

**Sleepover**

**Chapter 4: Girls**

Roxas went to the bathroom to compose himself. Meanwhile Demyx was reading some magazine…

"Hey Axel?"

"What is it Demyx?"

"Wouldn't this party be better if we had some girls come over?"

"Who do you have in mind; the only girls we know are Larxene and Namine. Larxene's not exactly fun and inviting Namine right now wouldn't be a good idea."

"Well what if we get some show girls?"

"What you mean like strippers?"

"Yeah."

"No I'm not into that sorta thing."

"Then why don't we just go out and meet some girls?"

"Got a place in mind?"

"How about Hooters?"

"We already ate and besides, mostly guys go there."

"The mall?"

"That could work. I'll go get Roxas," Axel knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey Roxas, you ok?"

"Yeah," he stepped out; his face was wet, "Just cooling off."

"We're going to the mall to pick up some girls, wanna come with?"

"Well I don't really want to pick up girls, but I'll go anyways."

"Great, we're leaving in 5 minutes; got it memorized?"

Meanwhile, Saix was enjoying a quiet evening at home. He was sitting on a leather sofa, listening to classical music, and reading an exciting mystery novel. When suddenly a knocking came at the door.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" He got up and answered the door, there were several teenage girls and an extremely large man at his doorstep, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah are you Saix?" asked one of the girls.

"Yes I am, why do you as-" he was punched out by the extremely large man.

"That'll teach you to call my girls hoes, let's go ladies."

"Yes sir," they all responded in unison.

At the mall…

"So where should we start?" asked Demyx.

"Think of what girls like and take it from there," Axel responded, "Oh and Roxas, you should get something nice for Namine while we're here." Roxas blushed at the sound of her name.

"Geez Roxas who knew you could be so shy," Demyx teased.

"I am not." Roxas said defensively.

"Hey Demyx check it out, it's one of those date table thingies, let's check it out."

"Alright, what about Roxas?"

"I'll pass, I'll meet up with you guys later." He walked off.

Axel and Demyx walked in and registered, they also noticed a few familiar names on the list…

"Hey Demyx look; Xaldin, Luxord, Vexen, and Zexion signed up."

"Wow, this could be funny…"

"Oh look there they are! Hey guys!"

The four looked, saw Demyx and turned away, "Why do they always do that to me?"

"I dunno," Axel shrugged, "now lets go meet some girls."

**Girl #1 Demyx**

"HI my name is Rachel and I like snowboarding." Said a girl with very pale blond hair.

"I'm Demyx and I like… the water."

"Oh really do you surf?"

"No."

"Swim?"

"No."

"Then what do you do with water?"

"I make it dance."

"You're weird."

**Girl #1 Axel**

"Oh my god it's been like so long since I've talked to a boy. I mean because the SciFi channel has been have a week long star gate marathon and I just couldn't miss it." Said a girl with think-rimmed glasses.

"Right so Alex was your name right?"

"Oh my god we like just met and you remembered!"

"I'm good at getting things memorized."

"I like that in a guy, so what do you like to watch on TV?"

"To be honest I really don't watch much television."

"Why not?"

"My work keeps me pretty busy and besides that, nothing good's on."

"What about SciFi?"

"It makes me fall asleep."

"You know I thought you were a cool guy but now I see that you're actually a very ignorant man, hmph." She stood up and walked away.

**Girl #1 Xaldin**

"When I was five my puppy died, and things just started going downhill from there."

"That's so sad," said a woman who resembled and ape, "People have always been very cruel to me, calling me woman from planet of the apes."

"You shouldn't listen to them; I think you're very attractive."

"Really?"

"Really, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Oh yes I would." She smiled and the two left together.

**Girl #2 Demyx**

"I like your hair," said a girl with a braided ponytail.

"Thanks; so what are your hobbies?"

"Well I'm involved in a lot of save the rainforest groups, charity functions, church coir, peace corp, and leader of a small girl scout group."

"You know, it would never work between us."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're too much of a goody goody for me."

**Girl #2 Axel**

"Didn't I just sit with you?"

A girl with no glasses, but the same face as the last girl sat in front of Axel, "No that was my younger sister, we're twins."

"Oh, do you like SciFi?"

"No actually I can't stand it."

"So then what do you like?"

"I like learning foreign languages. One day I'd like to travel the world."

"That's nice, how many languages are you fluent in so far?"

"16"

"That's impressive."

"No offense to you, but I don't really want to date you. You see I'm here just to help my sister, do you understand?"

"Yeah, well good luck to your sister."

**Girl #2 Luxord**

"You were once a show girl in Vegas, really? Tell me more."

"Well the pay was lousy, I wanted to be a blackjack dealer but because of my appearance they put my application in the wrong place."

"You any good at blackjack?"

"In my opinion yes."

"Want to have a little friendly game with me then?"

"What're the stakes?"

"If you lose you belong to me and my cards forever."

"Oh you're a naughty one; I accept."

**Girl #3 Demyx**

"You look familiar, have we met before?" asked a girl with blond braids.

"Not that I can remember."

"I could have sworn I've been chasing you in a dream."

"Umm lady no offence; but that's really #&$ creepy."

**Girl #3 Axel**

A girl with messy blond pigtails sat in front of Axel, "Hi there, Axel."

"Xettrose is that you?"

"Yepp."

"Ok ok, two things are bothering me one; you're twelve you shouldn't be in a place like this, and two; you're in the wrong fic."

"Oh whoops."

**Girl #3 Vexen**

"Really you mean you like SciFi too. OH my god we should go on a-"

"A date, yes that would be nice."

"Yay!"

"I'll be at your place tomorrow at seven."

"Sure thing."

**Girl #4 Demyx**

A girl with long silky dirty blond hair sat in front of Demyx. Her face was angelic looking.

"Did it heaven when you fell out of hurt?" Demyx got tongue tied.

"You're a dweeb. But for some reason I find dweebs to be the cutest little men."

"You wanna go out with me sometime?"

"Sure thing cutie. My phone number is 0, call me if you wanna have some fun." She winked.

**Girl #4 Axel**

"I'm looking for the perfect guy. He has to be gorgeous, shy, outgoing, friendly, and havbe a good sense of humor. He must be neat, organized, and not a couch potato. Oh and his hair must not past his chin, are you up for it?"

"Screw you lady I'm keeping my hair."

**Girl #4 Zexion**

"I've been watching you, and you reject every girl who sits with you; why's that?"

"Because I'm hotter than all of them. Not to mention I'm dark, mysterious, and damn sexy."

"And for some reason, I like that attitude. Let's make a date."

"Sure why not, I've got nothing better to do."

Axel and Demyx left the dating place, "We had no luck whatsoever. What a waste of time." Demyx whined.

"What about that last girl, she seemed to like you."

"She said her number was 0, that's the operator. She was obviously just messing with my emotions."

"Emotions? What emotions, we're nobodies!"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Anyways lets go find Roxas." The two walked through the mall, and came across a huge crowd of girls. They were all standing around the arcade. Axel decided to ask what they were all looking at.

"Excuse me miss," he tapped a girl on the shoulder, "Could you tell me what everyone's looking at?"

"Well some gorgeous boy with blond hair's playing DDR and he's really good at it. Not to mention it helps that he's a total babe."

Axel and Demyx cut through the girls and saw the handsome DDRer. "Well I'll be, who ever knew that Roxas was good at DDR."

**Well that's it for this chapter. Next time there will be pranks - I won't be updating any of my stories for about a week though because I'm going to that magical place; Disney! **


	5. Pranks Request

Hey everyone Swirly here. For our next chapter I will require some assistance. The guys are going to pull some pranks on people. If there is a particular prank you'd like to see, or a certain person get pranked. Please submit a review. Also if you would like the guys to prank you; answer the fallowing questions and I'll work out what I can. In order for this to work I'll need about 10 reviews. Thanks -

Of the three which one's your favorite organization member?

Describe yourself with 5 adjectives.

What's the best prank someone's ever pulled on you or you've done to someone?


	6. Pranks

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter. -

**Sleepover**

**Chapter 5 part 2: Pranks**

After Roxas finished playing DDR, the three bishies returned to Demyx's house.

"Axel I'm bored." Demyx whined.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Axel asked.

"I don't know whatcha wanna do?"

"Well I don't know whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know whatcha wanna do."

"Both of you knock it off!" Roxas yelled.

"Sorry Mr. Grumpy pants." Demyx said with a hint of sarcasm, "So Axel whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know whatcha, now don't go starting that again."

"I've got an idea."

"What is it Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Lets pull pranks on some organization members and crazed fangirls."

"That sounds great, you in Demyx?"

"Oh heck yes."

**(Axel's Prank: Marluxia)**

"Watch and learn from the master."

"This is gonna be sweet," Demyx said.

Axel snuck into castle oblivion with something foul in mind. He crept up to the bathroom on the thirteenth floor, where he dumped the contents of his pocket into a toilet, put on a gas mask, flushed, and ran out.

Elsewhere in the castle Marluxia was still curled up in the fetal position, when Larxene walked in.

"Pull yourself together; it was just some prank caller."

"But Larxene, he said 'seven days'."

"Oh it was probably some kid who's seen scary movie 3 a few too many times."

"No I thin it was the real deal, I can smell the stench of death upon us," he sniffed the air.

Larxene sniffed then covered her nose, "That's not death, just something really nasty smelling."

Marluxia started to gag, "What in the world is this stench!"

"I don't know but it stinks!" she coughed.

"I do not know but, it's making all of my flowers die!" Marluxia sobbed.

"We've got to get out of here."

"But what about my flowers."

"Who gives a damn!" Larxene shouted.

Outside with the pranksters…

"How'd it go?" Roxas asked.

"Smooth, after all I am the master prankster, got it memorized?"

"So what exactly did you do?" Demyx asked.

"I flushed pure potassium down the toilet; it creates a really bad smell. So I think we should get out of here before the two of them get out. After all, Larxene, being the sadist bitch she is, would kill us."

**(Group prank: Riku)**

"Riku!" Axel yelled out frantically as he ran towards the silver-haired boy.

"What do you want?"

"Come quick its Sora…" Axel panted.

"Sora! What happened!"

"Just fallow me." The two ran to a little cottage, which was locked and had no windows. The two could hear disturbing noises from inside…

"_Heheh hehe the time has come Sora."_

"_No stay back."_

_The sound of a chainsaw could be heard…_

"_Who are you!"_

"_Hehehehehe."_

"_No stop!" _

_The sound of the keyblade holding back the chainsaw could be heard._

"_Ahh, my arm, my arm!"_

"_Hehehehe."_

"Sora I'll save you," Riku started ramming into the door, but it didn't even budge.

"_Time to die." The chainsaw sound could be heard again._

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

Just as the word 'no' was uttered, Riku managed to bust down the door. Riku's mouth dropped, it turned out to be Demyx holding a chainsaw and Roxas imitating Sora.

Riku's face was red with anger, "Don't tell me this whole thing was just a joke!"

"Yepp, well later." Demyx, Axel, and Roxas jumped into a portal.

**(Inside the portal)**

"Hey guys since were on our way to the next "victim", you think we should make a couple crank calls?" Demyx asked.

"I dunno, you up for it Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Sure why not," he said as he pulled out a phone, "This time I'm gonna call a fan…"

Hello?

"Yes operator I'd like the number of an Axel fan, preferably one who's funny, weird and crazy."

Just one moment sir I'll patch you through.

Hello, this is slyfan123.

"Hi there."

Oh man its Axel, hi!

"I'm calling to ask you a very important question."

Ok, what is it?

"If you had a hammer right now, what would you do with it?"

Let's see, umm I'd knock you out, then drag you home with me. -

Axel hung up, "Ok, well I did ask for crazy…"

"Sounds like you have a stalker, my turn to make a call."

"Who are you calling, Roxas?"

"Well the author has a friend who she'd like me to prank."

"That sounds like fun," Demyx chimed in.

"Shh it's ringing."

Hello?

"Hey."

Who is this?

"_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul…"_

OHMYGODITSJESSEMCCARTNEY!

Roxas hung up, "Looks like we've reached our destination."

**(Group Prank: Zexion)**

"Zexion's probably still on his 'date' so that buys us some time."

"I dunno Demyx, this seems kinda lame and kinda obvious," Axel stated.

"But it's a classic."

"It's all set up, just need you to add the last touches Demyx," Roxas called from the roof.

"All right awesome," Demyx said as he climbed the ladder.

After the finishing touches were added, Axel alerted the other two that Zexion had just arrived, so then the three hid in a bush. Zexion was fishing for the keys in his pocket…

"Can I pull it now?" Demyx whispered.

"No give it another second… ok now." Roxas whispered.

Demyx tanked a cord, so that just as Zexion found his keys, a bucket of ice cold water dumped on his head.

"Ok let's get out of here." The three entered another portal.

"Did you see the look on Zexion's face?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, it was priceless." Roxas answered, "Who's next Axel?"

"Some Axel fangirl who calls herself Kyllex of Darkness."

**(Group Prank: Kyllex of Darkness.)**

Before exiting the portal, the three put their hoods on. Then they stepped out and into Kyllex's bedroom where the fangirl was currently writing a fanfic. She spun around in her chair to come face to face with the three cloaked bishies…

"Who are you people?"

"We've come to tell you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Don't they send owls for that sort of thing?"

"Ummm, give us a minute." The three had a group huddle, a few minutes later…

"Well your case is special."

"It took you a group huddle to figure that out?"

"Ummm, we were just double checking."

"I need some sort of proof that you're actual magic folk."

Demyx lifted his arms into the air and made water dancers appear, "Is that proof enough?"

"You all need to do something before I'm a believer."

"Ok how about this, umm _accio chakrams_" The chakrams appeared.

"Since when do wizards use flaming chakrams? And what about him?" She said while pointing to Roxas, who had been quiet this whole time.

Roxas pulled a stick out of his robe, "This is my wand."

"Ok I'm convinced, take me to the castle."

"Sorry but the train doesn't leave for another week; during that time ya gotta go to diagon alley and then you can catch the train at platform 9 ¾."

"Until we meet again we bid you farewell…" They jumped in the portal once again.

Kyllex walked over to her computer and noticed that her screen saver was up (Which probably had Axel in it).

"Hey wait a minute, flaming chakrams?"

**(Group Prank: Saix) **

"Ok the last one's in place." Roxas said.

"Great, so who's gonna ring the doorbell?" Demyx asked.

"You are," Axel and Roxas said at the same time.

"Aww, alright." Demyx rang the bell and then they hid in the bushes.

Saix opened the door, and was knocked over by a hundred clown dolls. When he picked himself back up, the three could see that he had an icepack over one of his eyes.

"Tonight just isn't my night…" He muttered before slamming the door.

**(Demyx's Prank: Xaldin)**

"So this is the place where he took that girl, it's more ritzy than I thought it'd be." Axel commented.

"Oh Xaldin just paid the bill, better get ready Demyx."

"It's all set; all I had to do was wet the steps…"

Xaldin walked out of the restaurant and slipped on the wet stairs and landed head first into a nest of spiders.

"Ahh spiders get 'em off get 'em off!" Xaldin was flailing around just like a little girl.

**(Group Prank: Xigbar)**

"You think the rumors at true?" Roxas asked.

"What you mean about Xigbar being a heavy sleeper?" Demyx asked, "Trust me nothing can wake that nobody up once he's out."

"I just hope you're right," Axel commented.

The three crept into Xigbar's room, while he was sleeping, and tied him up.

"Ok I put the bugs in the closet." Roxas whispered.

"Ok Demyx, on three we lift him, ready one, two, three." The two lifted Xigbar, placed him in the closet, and blocked the door so he'd have a hard time getting out.

"Do you think the bugs'll wake him up?"

"Depends on what kind of bugs you put in there Roxas."

"I put in some black ants, june bugs, moths, crickets, snails, and a …"

Roxas was cut off by a scream that came from the closet.

"What was that last one?" Axel asked.

"Pincher bug."

**(Group Prank: CloudsfangirlAerith and Jedimickey) **

The two unsuspecting Kingdom Heart fans were sleeping soundly, when Axel, Demyx and Roxas entered the room.

"Ok Roxas, you're in charge of getting the ants; Demyx and I will handle the sticky stuff," Axel whispered.

"Ok I'll be right back." Roxas whispered.

Demyx poured honey on their feet while Axel gave them shaving cream wigs. Then the two sprinkled trail mix on the two sleeping. A few minutes later Roxas returned, only instead of ants…

"Roxas what is that?" Axel asked.

"Well since I already used ants on Xigbar, I figured I should have a bit more variety."

"So what is it?" Demyx asked.

"A Chocobo."

Needless to say when the two woke up a giant bird was eating the honey off of their feet…

**(On the way back to Demyx's)**

"Those pranks were great." Demyx said.

"Yeah but it seems like we're forgetting something… Oh I know, Roxas hasn't done a solo prank yet."

"Well who else can he prank?"

"I think I've got just the person in mind…" Roxas smiked.

**(Roxas' Prank)**

It was late at night, and the author of this story was in bed, asleep with her headphones on…

"This is too easy," Roxas quietly said to himself. He slowly took the headphones off of her head and dragged her from her room and into the bathroom. He filled a water balloon with lemonade, and placed it in a contraption that would release the balloon simply by tugging on the string. The other end of the string was tied to the sleeping girl's wrist…

The next morning when she woke up the balloon was dropped on her head, and since she was in a bathroom…

**Swirly: Roxas how could you!**

**Roxas: It was too easy.**

**Swirly: (shrugs) oh well I still wuv you anyway (glomp). **

**Next time: Ghost Stories. I've decided to make the rest of my chapters more interactive so if you would like to see yourself in a ghost story, please answer the fallowing questions…**

**First name or nickname.**

**Gender**

**Preferable role in the ghost story (victim, murder, ghost, random screaming person, ext.)**

**By the way I will be using actual ghost stories, just putting in the names of people who review, so I'm going to need about 15 reviews for this to work. **


	7. Ghost stories part 1

**Sleepover**

**Chapter 6- Ghost Stories**

**Author's note and Disclaimer: All ghost stories used in this chapter are based off of actual stories. You have been warned…**

The threesome decided, why sleep indoors when they could set up a tent in the backyard. Axel built the fire while Demyx and Roxas put up the tent. After the work was done the three sat around the toasty fire; roasting marshmallows.

"Hey guys?"

"What is it Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we told some ghost stories?"

"Dude, that'd be sweet!" Demyx said.

"You wanna go first then?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, ahem. This is the tale of Lissa. The Opera house in old Northern Illinois has been a landmark for nearly a century. It is the host to the ghost of a tragic young actress. Her desire was to appear on stage, but because she did not get the role she desired; she jumped off the roof of the opera house. The actress's ghost, known as Lissa, has a peculiar effect upon young women who seek roles in the Opera house productions. Many have been seen in a hypnotized state attempting to plummet off the roof. Lissa herself has also been seen on many occasions; noted for being quiet beautiful…"

"Is there even a point to this story?" Axel asked.

"Umm no but it's a true story. I did hear that the ghost hasn't actually harmed anyone, but does like to pull pranks."

"Big deal; my turn," he took a flashlight and held it under his chin, "Can you imagine the horror of being buried alive? Of waking up to find yourself encased in a solid wooden box, buried underneath tons of tightly packed earth with no chance of escape? A young woman named Amber was spared that fate in a ghastly twist of luck. The woman had been ill for weeks, one morning her family found her 'dead'. Modern embalming methods were unknown at the time, so after a brief wake, the woman was buried in the local cemetery. On the night of the funeral, grave robbers dub her up. They wanted her beautiful ruby ring, and since they were having difficulty prying it off the finger; they decided to cut her finger off. As the knife split the woman's bony flesh, the woman's arm moved and she sat straight up and opened her eyes. The grave robbers fled the cemetery and the woman returned home to her family. She told them everything, how she was aware of what was happening around her and how the knife cutting into her skin caused her to regain her senses."

"That was a good one Axel, now Demyx will you please let me go?"

Demyx, who had been clinging to Roxas, blushed a light pink, "Oh sorry about that."

"Now it's my turn," Roxas held the flashlight under his chin and began, "Are ghosts naturally attracted to empty houses where they are less likely to be disturbed? Or do they prefer the company of living occupants? A stately mansion in Indianapolis is where our scene occurs; an old manor known as Hannah House. It was an old empty house, unoccupied for years; but eyewitnesses reported a mysterious man in a frock coat who wandered the hallways, of sickening smell of decaying flesh, of crashing glassware that is never found, of pictures that fall off the walls for no apparent reason and of numbing cold spots. They say that the mansion was used as a part of the underground railroad and that one night; a lantern tipped over, creating a fire that killed all of the slaves. The bodies were hidden in caskets beneath the floor. The ownership of the house kept on changing for several years after the death of the first owner of the house, each one died within weeks of moving in; then one day a know-it-all-virgin moved in. Her name was Nana and after only two days of living in that house; she left. When asked why she would leave such a beautiful manor, she claimed the place was haunted. She said that every night the hallways reeked with the odor of rotting flesh; and that no cleaning solution, perfume, or bleach could eliminate the smell. In addition, the door would swing open even when it was locked; and once open horrible shrieks would fill the room. But the thing that made her leave; was that on the second night, a blood-soaked apparition appeared before her and said…"

Demyx and Axel were leaning in very closely now, "What did it say?"

"It said GIVE ME YOUR FLESH! MUHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAHAAA!"

"AHHHHHH!" Demyx screamed.

"That was great," Axel said, "Umm Demyx, not only are you bad at this, but you're a wuss too."

"I am not, and I've got a great story. Alright here it goes," he pulled a note card out of his pocket and began to read from it, "This is the story of the possession of Stephanie Mac."

"Did you write this yourself? Or did you have someone write it for you?" Axel asked.

"I wrote it when I was bored on an assignment. Anyways; Stephanie was possessed by the Devil. When she was a teenager her father died; when he was alive they were constantly disputed. He cursed his daughter on his death bed; after his death, evil spirits seized control of her body. The girl suffered for years before her family finally decided that an exorcism was needed. She was brought to a convent and asked to lie still on a bed. Stephanie was held down by four nuns; as soon as the exorcist began reading the bible; the girl's body was hurled through the air and crashed into the wall across the room. Whenever she was touched by holy water she cursed uncontrollably before vomiting. This routine continued for days; until finally after 28 days, the devil abandoned the girl's body. Now that raises a question now doesn't it? Is there really such a thing as demonic possession? Is it possible that the girl was insane or epileptic? None the less, it is said that after the exorcism the Stephanie Mac lived a calm and peaceful life."

"Not bad Demyx," Roxas commented.

"At least there was a point to it this time," Axel added, "Alright Roxas you go again."

"Sure," He put the flashlight underneath his chin, "In the year 1929 Kat Bruster and her husband were at an auction. The bidding had been intense; many coveted the long, silver blade and the exquisitely carved handle inlaid with semi-precious stones. The knife gleamed in the afternoon sun; it looked like it had never been used, but with a Bowie knife nearly 100 years old that seemed impossible. The Brusters' bid the highest of the dozen persons seeking the knife. As they left with their treasure, a young man approached them. _'I'd like to buy that knife from you; I would have kept on biding but I'm short of money just now. If you give me that knife I'll pay you double what you paid.' _The couple had never seen that man before, _'How do I know I will get the money?'_ the man asked. The young man pulled out a fifty dollar bill, _'I'll get the rest from my parents. Please, that knife is very dear to my family. That knife can bring riches and pleasure…or misery and death.' _Kat's husband laughed at the man and began to drive off. '_You'll regret this day!'_ the young man shouted after them, _'I will get that knife one day! It will only bring you death!'_ The moment they got home, they locked the knife up in a box and hid the key. That night Kat awoke from a horrible dream; she looked to her husband who was gasping and shaking beside her. She reached for him, and all his trembling had stopped, he was dead. A week later, Kat's doctor was discussing her husband's death with her. _'It was so sudden it was as if someone had plunged a knife into his heart.'_ These words sent a chill up Kat's spine; she rushed home and went strait to the box where the knife was locked up. After opening the box her heart seemed to stop—the cursed knife was gone!"

**There will be more ghost stories next time, so if you weren't in this one, you'll be there next time. I'm doing this so that if anyone else wants to be included, they have another chance. SO REVIEW NOW FOOLISH MORTALS!**

**Oh and if you guys want another chapter of pranks let me know what you wanna see and who you want it done to and I'll see what I can do.**


	8. Ghost stories part 2

**Sleepover**

**Chapter 7: Ghost stories part 2**

"Ok I got one, a really good one this time," Demyx said.

"Is this one written on a note card too?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"No, but it's a modern classic, here it goes; there once was a little girl named Xonelel who was very excited because she'd have the house to herself all night. Her parents were going out for a romantic evening and leaving the older sister in charge. Unbeknownst to them; the older sister had a date and was going to leave after the parent's were out of site, then return before they got home. Before her parents left, Xonelel was talking to her online friend; Emily. She told Emily everything; including where she lived and that she'd be all alone. Xonelel didn't know that on the other side of the conversation, Emily was in reality, a creepy old guy in a sweat stained wife beater shirt. After the parent's and the sister left, Xonelel went into her sister's room and started trying on make up and her sister's clothes. While she was doing that, "Emily" snuck into her house. After playing around in her sister's room for about an hour, Xonelel got tired and called her dog for bed; the dog slept under the bed. Later that night it started to storm, Xonelel heard the whimper of a dog, so she decided to stick her hand under the bed. She felt the dog's licked and said _"It's ok, it'll pass." _Just then she looked up at her mirror and written in blood it said; "People can lick too."

"Oh man that's freaky," Axel said.

"What happened to the girl after that?" Roxas asked.

"Well they say the girl's sister came in at that moment, so she ran to her. Then the two went to the little girl's room and saw the mirror. The older sister was holding a metal bat, she looked under the bed, but nothing was there. So then the older sister went into the bathroom and saw their dead dog hanging from the shower rod." Demyx added.

"Well isn't that lovely?" Axel asked, "Tell us another one Demyx."

"Sure, Captain Kurk was a great man of the seas."

Roxas started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing not a thing, just tell me something Demyx, was his ship called the Enterprise?" He continued to laugh.

"I dunno," Demyx was clueless, "Anyways, he had this weird dream one night. He was standing on a beach when this mysterious man named Aoi, walked out of the mist and towards him. As the man passed the captain; he reached out as if to shake his hand. But his grasp felt cold and slimy to the touch. It was almost like the skin of a dead fish. The captain let go of the man's hand; then Aoi walked into the surf, where he dissolved in the water. The captain woke up drenched in sweat and trembling. A few days later; his ship was caught in a storm, struck by lightning, and at two in the morning, sank. The captain went around in a lifeboat looking for any survivors. He saw one man floating in the water; he reached for his hand; it was the same texture as a dead fish. He flipped the man over; it was Aoi from his dream. His dream was warning him that his ship was going to sink soon."

"Well that was interesting… I'm going now," Axel said," In Michigan there is a story called "The death car". A girl named Lex bought a 1980 Porsche for $1000. She had to take it back to the dealer because of an awful smell. The dealer washed out the car and changed the mats; but the smell would not dissipate. When the car came to the dealer; the trunk could not be opened, so no one ever tried to. She then asked the dealer how he got the car. He told her that it had been parked in the same spot on the side of the highway for several weeks. What he didn't know that a man had killed himself in the car and his body hadn't been discovered. The dealer decided to try opening the trunk one more time. This time it broke open, and inside was a shriveled corpse."

"That's really gross," Demyx said, "Roxas, why don't you tell us one."

"Sure maybe this time Scottie and Warf will be in it."

"What?"

"Never mind; Ruru had just inherited a house from her wealthy grandmother. One night she awoke from the most chilling, lifelike dream she had ever had. She awoke gagging, dripping with sweat. She glanced at the closet door; in her dream, propped against the wall inside the closet was a mutilated, blood-soaked corpse. She then picked another room to sleep in. Ruru also had a few cats; after a few weeks she noticed that none of them would go near the bedroom where the dream had occurred. One night she had a friend spend the night; in 'the room'. The friend complained about the 'strange noises' that kept her awake and the appearance of an apparition. Ruru decided to spend one more night in that room. She woke up in the middle of the night and came face to face with the most hideous face anyone could imagine. It reeked of decomposing flesh and had oozing sewer-like water pouring from its eye sockets. Needless to say Ruru ran out of the house screaming."

"Good one," Demyx commented.

"My turn, here's another chilling classic," Axel started, "Kiraxi went to an overnight camp. The camp had a history; it was built in the seventies by a strange man. The man wanted to build a camp where children could have fun, but no parents would let their children go. So one night, the man kidnapped all the children and brought them to the clubhouse; where he hacked them to bits with a hatchet, then killed himself. Since then no one's gone near the clubhouse, until little Kiraxi came along. She decided to sneak away from the regular camp activities to check it out. After a few hours, a scream could be heard from the clubhouse. The head counselor, Naxan, herded all of the children into the cafeteria. She locked the door and told the children everything would be alright. She made them some lunch to calm them down. After a few hours all of the little campers were asleep. Naxan went to the backroom and returned with a hatchet, she was the great-granddaughter of the builder of the camp; the hatchet man."

"What happened to Kiraxi?"

"No one's seen or heard from here since that day."

"Axel," Kiraxi jumped out of the bushes, "YOU HAVE ANGERED MY SPIRIT, NOW I WILL HAUNT YOU!"

"Oh my god it's a ghost!" Axel started running around in circles.

"You idiots I've been here all along and I'm not a ghost," Kiraxi smirked, "So do you guys want to hear a really scary ghost story?"

"Sure," Roxas said."

Kiraxi started, "Once a man was hung for a murder he did not commit, as he was burnt to the stake on the town square he yelled out '_I will have my revenge on those who have ever betrayed, tricked, or burned me!'_ A few centuries later, a house was built over the town square. And the whole story's true, it happened in the next town over. The ghost calls himself Jedimickey and is pretty unforgiving."

"Wait a sec did you just say Jedimickey?" Axel asked.

"Yeah why?" Kiraxi asked.

"Didn't we prank him?" Roxas asked.

"Oh dude we are so screwed…" Demyx said.

**Looks like the boys are going to be haunted by one angry spirit…**

**Kiraxi: Wait, they're going to be haunted, I'm outta here.**


End file.
